Trois jours à l'infirmerie ou comment les opposés s'attirent
by LittleHelo
Summary: [One-Shot Solangelo]: "Tu me dois au moins trois jours de repos à l'infirmerie." fit Will. "Trois jours?" répondit Nico "Ouais, ça devrait être possible." Les dés étaient jetés. Qui résistera ? Qui succombera ?


**Hi everyone ! :)**

 **Je reviens avec un One-Shot totalement Solangelo, du point de vue de notre cher Nico :3 J'ai longuement hésité à poster cet O.S. dans mon recueil "Dans notre monde"... Finalement mes deux petits privilégiés resteront bien seuls.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe de mon recueil (projet qui vit depuis près d'un an), il s'agit de plusieurs O.S. sur des scènes que Rick Riordan n'a pas écrit dans ses divins livres. Actuellement, vous pouvez trouver Nico dans le Tartare, le procès d'Apollon, l'empoisonnement de l'arbre de Thalia, la première quête de Luke, le vol de l'éclair de Zeus, les dieux contre Typhon, le retour de Léo... Il y en a pour tous les goûts ;)**

 **Désolée pour ce blabla, et je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

 **Trois jours à l'infirmerie ou comment les opposés s'attirent.**

 **Jour 1**

Nico observait le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, le visage dépité. Trois jours de repos ne suffiraient pas à le requinquer, même sous les doigts de fées du fils d'Apollon.

Ses iris chocolat, presque d'un noir bruni, firent rapidement le point sur l'état du corps frêle qui lui appartenait. Le fils d'Hadès ne s'était jamais réellement préoccupé de son aspect – les morts étaient mal placés pour le critiquer –, mais il comprenait le regard effrayé que certains mortels arboraient quand il déambulait dans les rues. Ses cheveux ailes de corbeaux se perdaient devant ses yeux, coupés irrégulièrement au niveau de sa mâchoire osseuse. Cela lui avait valu la taquinerie de Solace, qui résonnait encore dans son crâne : _Si un jour l'idée de te rendre chez un coiffeur te traversait l'esprit, soit sûr d'une chose : ta coupe hantera ce pauvre gars pendant des années !_ Sur ses lèvres pâles se dessina un faible sourire qu'il s'empressa de chasser, ses joues s'empourprant instinctivement.

Nico inspecta rapidement les lieux afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'avait aperçu, puis retourna à son atroce contemplation en repartant du haut. Le brun ténébreux détailla un laps de temps son visage livide et émacié, creusé par tant d'épreuves qu'il ne saurait les compter sans en omettre. Forcé de constater qu'il n'était plus ce gamin de dix ans, joueur et insouciant, mort et enterré à la seconde où sa sœur, sa douce Bianca, avait perdu la vie. Les Enfers, les guerres, son séjour dans le Tartare, son emprisonnement, les vols d'ombre… Son parcours l'avait changé, forgé, créé, faisant de lui un adolescent introverti et extrêmement solitaire.

De longs cernes noirs, partiellement bleutés à la lumière, pesaient sous ses yeux, exhibant ainsi sa fatigue au monde entier. Le jeune homme observa ensuite son nez fin, le caractère physique qui lui semblait à peu près normal chez lui. Il baissa finalement son regard éteint sur sa tenue parfaitement dark, lui donnant l'air de sortir d'un ancien film en noir et blanc. Dans sa veste d'aviateur, son jean noir et son tee-shirt frappé d'une tête de mort assorti à sa bague, Nico se sentait intouchable. Cette armure lui permettait de se leurrer en persévérant dans son rôle de fils d'Hadès qui inspirait la peur à tous, enfouissant profondément sa corde sensible en lui. Il avait longtemps survécu avec cette étiquette, mais ce n'était pas lui. Le Nico Di Angelo qu'il avait été. Une seconde chance s'offrait à lui, il devait la croquer à pleine dent. En effet, l'italien n'était pas parfait, possédait ses défauts et ses qualités, ses blessures internes et externes. Mais il avait un charme indéniable et particulièrement unique. Il devait juste aller de l'avant en acceptant l'aide de ses amis dont un blond un peut trop collant.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit bruyamment sur le jeune conseiller en chef des Apollon, les bras remplis de bandes Velpeau. Nico le suivit du coin des yeux, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant malgré lui. Il inspira longuement, fermant ses paupières afin de garder un certain contrôle sur son corps, avant de jeter un œil sur le miroir. Il haussa un sourcil de surprise. Son éternel nuage maussade, qui avait pour coutume de planer sur sa tête, avait disparu, s'était volatilisé mystérieusement.

\- Dis, Di Angelo, ça t'arrive de te détacher de cette veste ? lui lança Will Solace en superposant ses produits.

Égal à lui-même, Nico fourra ses mains dans ses poches, agacé, et se détacha du miroir.

\- Dis, Solace, ça t'arrive de te détacher de moi ? imita le brun ténébreux sur le même ton. A mon avis, ce sera la même réponse.

Mais au fond, Nico l'aimait bien.

 **Jour 2**

Ce midi-là, le disque jaune était au zénith, couvrant la colonie d'une chaleur caniculaire. Les campeurs de longues dates y étaient habitués, loin d'être perturbés dans leurs activités journalières. Nico, lui, n'avait pas mis le nez en dehors de l'infirmerie, même lorsque le clairon sonna le déjeuner. La foule, la nourriture, le brouhaha incessant, les regards en coin ne l'enchantaient pas; le solitaire n'était pas mentalement prêt. Il se contenta donc de s'écrouler sur le matelas fin de son lit hospitalier, mille fois plus exténué qu'avant ses heures de sommeil imposées par le docteur Solace.

\- Tu mangeras ce que je t'ai préparé, fit Will.

Nico rouvrit laborieusement ses paupières, et tourna la tête sur le côté. Une odeur légèrement citronnée vint aussitôt remplir ses poumons, lui tirant une grimace de dégoût. L'image que ses yeux lui transmettaient n'arrangea pas les choses.

Posé à une trentaine de centimètres de lui, un plateau lui présentait une étrange mixture verte à l'air filandreuse accompagnée d'un poisson pané fait maison, et un bol de grosses fraises rouges et dégoulinantes de sucre. Une petite voix, parfaitement inconnue à Nico (qui lui disait en fait vaguement quelque chose pour l'écouter à travers ses lèvres), s'écria dans un pur instinct de survie : « _C'est vraiment comestible, ces choses-là ? Je ne veux pas avoir une mort stupide, Solace !_ ».

\- N'y pense même pas, Solace, marmonna Nico en repoussant son repas.

Will, assis sur le lit d'en face, fronça ses sourcils dans l'initiative d'être menaçant. Ce qui était loin d'être fructueux aux yeux de son ami, qui le trouva un tantinet plus craquant.

\- Ordre du docteur, Di Angelo, le rembarra le blond. Prendre des couleurs ne te ferait pas de mal, tu sais ? Ton teint actuel dit bonjour aux coups de soleil. Un Nico hyper bronzé, plus enthousiaste et souriant, ferait craquer toutes les filles de la colonie.

Nico se raidit inexorablement, crispant ses doigts sur le bord du matelas. Son intention n'était pas d'attirer les filles de la colonie comme une vedette de cinéma, de les voir traîner à ses pieds ou courir après lui… Non. Ses pensées ne convergeaient qu'à un seul nom qui, à chaque prononciation, affolait son organe vital de manière incontrôlable.

\- Et être le copié/collé d'un certain Will Solace ? rappliqua le roi fantôme. Non, merci. Je ne veux pas ressembler à un blond cramé.

\- Je ne suis pas cramé ! s'indigna Will en lui balançant une bouteille d'eau que Nico esquiva facilement. Ce que je veux dire, Mort Junior, c'est qu'il faut _vraiment_ que tu reprennes des couleurs. C'est pour ton bien.

Nico ancra ses iris dans ceux bleus de Will, défieur. Il en profita pour observer le blond sans paraître indiscret. Le vénitien aimait son sourire franc, ses magnifiques yeux qu'il cachait souvent derrière des vitres teintées, son nez mince et parsemé de taches de rousseur sans oublier ses cheveux décoiffés. L'opposé parfait de Nico. Et ce dernier était indubitablement attiré par le blond.

\- Très bien, je mangerai tes trucs pas ragoutants…

\- Ça s'appelle des légumes, le coupa Will en soufflant.

\- … pour ne plus t'entendre.

Will arqua ses sourcils avant de contre-attaquer en haussant la voix, un peu plus sévère :

\- Tu m'entendras toujours, Di Angelo ! Maintenant, tu te dépêches de manger ces légumes et on fait un tour au soleil !

\- Plutôt mourir, fit Nico.

Will se rapprocha dangereusement du brun, lui tenant tête. Son souffle effleura la peau de Nico qui frémit sur-le-champ.

\- Toi et moi, articula distinctement le fils d'Apollon, on sait que tu préfères faire ton grincheux et être ici, avec un certain blond cramé.

Nico esquissa un sourire. Ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux, au bord d'un précipice aigu dans lequel l'un d'eux tombera, piégé. C'était, désormais, à celui qui résisterait le plus longtemps...

 **Jour 3**

Ce troisième matin, Nico papillonna péniblement des yeux, le ventre crispé à la simple pensée de constater qu'il s'agissait de l'ultime journée. Il se plaisait bien avec le fils du dieu solaire, malgré les piques qu'ils s'envoyaient continuellement. Solace n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place, à le bousculer, à le considérer comme un être normal et, surtout, il ne le regardait pas avec cette crainte qu'il distinguait au fond des pupilles des autres pensionnaires. L'italien l'appréciait pour ces qualités et défauts à la fois – les Dieux savent à quel point Will était purement inconscient de parler ainsi au fils du dieu des Enfers.

L'ange noir se retourna dans son lit, passant une main sur son front et chassant par la même occasion les cheveux qui ombrageaient ses iris. Les réveils matinaux étaient durs, très durs…

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est un nouveau code vestimentaire qui s'annonce à toi ! s'écria Will en sautant sur le lit, surexcité.

…surtout quand son docteur se lève avec le Soleil.

Nico soupira, mal luné, avant de jeter un regard noir aux vêtements que le blond cramé venait de lui jeter au visage. Il les déplia devant lui, bras tendus, ses yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus au fil des secondes. Pas une seule once de noir, ou même de gris.

\- Du turquoise, Solace ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. C'est sérieux ?

Will lui adressa un sourire deux fois plus grand, fier de lui.

\- Y en a marre de te voir déprimer dans du noir, se justifia-t-il nonchalamment. Et puis, si tu n'étais pas au courant, le noir _attire le Soleil_.

Le fils d'Apollon avait volontairement accentué ses derniers mots, comme pour lui faire passer un message. Nico roula néanmoins des yeux, pas du tout récepteur au sous-entendu. Il ne sera pas celui qui succomberait le premier. Non.

\- Ah ! C'est pour ça que t'es toujours à moins de deux mètres de moi – pardon, collé à moi, depuis presque trois jours ?

 _Et je suis loin de m'en plaindre, crois-moi_ , continua-t-il mentalement.

\- Très drôle, Di Angelo, se moqua l'intéressé.

Le brun ténébreux esquissa un semblant de sourire face à la mine désespérée de son camarade. Il ne détacha pas son regard du blond, complètement obnubilé, avant de se frapper mentalement. _Bonjour la discrétion_ , pesta-t-il intérieurement, _si Will ne te voyait pas comme un vampire psychopathe, là c'est fait_. Difficilement, le vénitien se concentra sur le débardeur et le jean clair, tentant de ne pas songer à leur propriétaire. A son plus grand dam – ou non –, ils étaient imprégnés de son odeur fruitée.

\- Je prends le débardeur et le jean, concéda-t-il de bonnes grâces. Mais tu n'arriveras pas à me mettre ce chapeau.

\- Ahah, on verra ça, fit Will en plissant ses paupières.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, le fils d'Apollon saisit le chapeau de paille d'un mouvement vif, avec un sourire de caïman incrusté sur son visage. Nico n'eut pas le temps de reculer d'un pas, même de sourciller, que Will se jeta délibérément sur lui, dans une vaine tentative de lui mettre le couvre-chef.

Sous le poids du jeune guérisseur, le roi fantôme bascula à la renverse, s'écrasant ainsi lourdement sur les draps qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Il se retrouva sous le blond, à quelques centimètres des lèvres tentatrices de ce dernier sur lesquelles ses sombres iris louchèrent inévitablement. Le parfum sucré de Solace lui chatouilla les narines, puis l'enivra, court-circuitant ses méninges déjà bien malmenées par leur position. Nico déglutit laborieusement, ses mains tremblantes posées sur le torse de Will. Imperturbable, celui-ci profita du bug de son patient pour l'affliger de cet horrible chapeau. Aussitôt, un rire vainqueur fit vibrer les cordes vocales de l'apprenti médecin, alors que le cœur de Nico battait à la chamade, tapait douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

Cette soudaine proximité ne l'avait étonnamment pas dérangé. Il l'avait en fait inconsciemment attendu, et il en appréciait chaque microseconde, s'en délectait. Le chaleureux rire de Will mua doucement en un silence plaisant, obligeant ce dernier à baisser ses yeux aussi clairs que l'eau de roche sur sa pauvre victime. Ce que Nico y lut fit craquer les derniers fils de son self-control. Il perdit instantanément les pédales, son cœur dérailla.

Le fils d'Hadès se releva légèrement et, sans réfléchir, embrassa chastement le fils d'Apollon. Un coup de jus parcourut le brun ténébreux à ce simple contact, réactivant son cerveau grillé, son cœur arrêté, son corps entier figé jusque-là. Pour la première fois, il se sentait vivant.

\- Eh bien, tu en as pris du temps, Di Angelo, haleta le blond, rieur, un sourire authentique sur ses lèvres. T'es pas vif mais t'es pas idiot.

Sa douce voix résonna aux oreilles de Nico, lui procurant des frissons indomptables et cruellement bienfaiteurs. Il secoua la tête, amusé, avant de répondre sur le même ton que Will avait employé, un tantinet plus entreprenant :

\- Oh tais-toi, Solace !

Le fils d'Hadès empêcha son interlocuteur de riposter en collant une deuxième fois ses lèvres à celles brûlantes du blond, savourant pleinement les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Les papillons, au creux de son ventre, s'emballèrent au rythme de son organe vital qui rata un battement lorsque Will entrouvrit sa bouche. Ils entamèrent alors leur première valse, qui était loin d'être la dernière se promit le brun ténébreux, aux anges.

 **END**

* * *

 **J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux, durant ces fameux trois jours de repos. Et voilà ma version ^^ Leur relation est vraiment spéciale, et j'espère l'avoir respectée tout comme j'espère que ça vous a plu. De surcroît, j'ai adoré l'écrire !**

 **Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ;)**

 **Kiss,**

 **'Helo**


End file.
